Flores Manchadas e Explosões sem Arte
by saiaconn
Summary: Todos eram rudes com ela, eram falsos. Até que a vontade de sumir falou mais alto. Mas quem esperava que a luz do luar a salvaria da escuridão?  DeidaraxIno
1. São todos falsos com você

- Ninguém cansa de me fazer de palhaça por aqui? - Perguntava irada a loira de mãos na cintura, segurando as lágrimas dos olhos já marejados.

Os olhos das pessoas presentes voltaram-se todos para Ino, que brigava com Sai, muito alterada. Estavam num evento da vila, apesar da guerra contra a Akatsuki, era dia festivo e tinham que comemorar. Hinata e Naruto, que estavam ao lado dos dois num banco, pararam os beijos para observar qual o problema.

- Como assim eu sou feia? - Ela esbravejava.

- Eu já disse. Você disse que era para mim largar os meus livros e começar a falar a verdade, disse ainda que a verdade pode ser dolorosa, mas é o mais certo a ser feito. Só disse a verdade: quando te vi e te chamei de linda, foi porque falar o contrário para vocês parecia dar mais certo. - O sorriso falso de Sai continuava estampado naquele rosto.

- Eu não acredito... - Uma lágrima teimosa acabou caindo, junto com um suspiro pesado e triste. - E eu pensei que me amava! Acabou, Sai! ACABOU! - Agora ela virou o rosto para Hinata e Naruto, que olhavam pasmados a situação. - E vocês? Sempre me fazendo de idiota, acham que não sei? Sempre me excluindo, e eu achando que gostavam de mim! - As lágrimas saíam sem controle. - Quem se preocupava comigo era Asuma-Sensei, e agora ele está MORTO! TODOS VOCÊS, SAIBAM QUE OS ODEIO! - Ela apontou por último para as outras pessoas que estavam por ali, como Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba e Sakura.

A menina deu as costas e saiu correndo dali, com suas sandálias mal-postas nos pés. Seu Yukata¹ azul combinava com os olhos e as lágrimas da garota.

- A porca enlouqueceu de vez... - Sakura falava enquanto via Ino se esconder na multidão. Ela achou que fosse só mais um ataque de histerismo vindo dela, mas não era bem assim.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ino corria atordoada pelas ruas, já tinha se afastado da multidão do centro da cidade. Tropeçou várias vezes, não queria parar para arrumar a sandália. Chorava copiosamente, pensando no que havia feito para merecer isso... Após um certo caminho já percorrido, longe da parte central da cidade, ela caiu no chão, esfolando os cotovelos, mãos e joelhos. O Yukata¹ que era azul-céu se transformou num mar de manchas marrons de barro.

Ela não conseguiu levantar... Suas pernas não se moviam. Ela permaneceu ali, com a face virada para o chão, chorando e sussurrando palavras incompreensíveis. Por que? Por que eles sempre tinham que tirar sarro dela? Já não era o bastante ela ser quase a única sem ninguém? Seu pai trabalhava todos os dias com Tsunade, não tinha tempo para nada, sequer jantar com ela. Ás vezes, até trabalhava 3 dias seguidos! Sakura sempre teve Naruto lhe apoiando. Ino também teve bons amigos: Chouji e Shikamaru. Mas Shikamaru, após ganhar o título de jounnin, se juntou aos outros ninjas e não podia mais vê-la. Chouji ficara chateado quando ela começou a namorar Sai, porque ele gostava dela, e desde então, não se falavam mais. Que vida!

Sai. Outro problema.

Ele a chamava de loira gostosa, sorria daquele jeito peculiar e parecia com Sasuke, o tão amado (ou ex-amado?) ninja fugitivo de Konoha. Ele a atraía demais, ela estava apaixonada. Mas no fim, ele sempre mentia. Fazia piadinhas, que ela tentava levar na esportiva, mas estava passando dos limites. Todos ali passaram dos limites. Ela estava **sozinha**.

- Chega... Se o Sasuke pode, eu também posso. - Ino secava as lágrimas com as costas da mão, levantando rápido do chão e pondo-se a caminhar para casa. Havia chegado ao limite, e ela pretendia por um fim nisso tudo.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ino abriu a porta da casa lentamente, entrou, fechou e escorou as costas na gelada madeira. Teimosas, as lágrimas voltaram a cair... Vagarosamente, desciam quentes pelo rosto já borrado de maquiagem da kunoichi. Seu corpo pendeu, e ela foi deslizando as costas na porta, até chegar ao chão; tapou o rosto com as mãos e soluçava sem parar: era seu lado escuro.

A loira não chorava muito na frente dos outros, queria ser vista como durona, e realmente era. Mas esse lado chorão, inseguro e fraco, ficava escondido lá dentro do coração, como um segredo vital. Ela não queria se sentir abaixo de ninguém, e isso não era prepotência. Era medo.

- Ikuso! - Abriu a porta e olhou para o horizonte escuro da madrugada. Eram no máximo 3 horas da manhã, e ela tinha que agir se queria mesmo sair da vila.

Saiu em passos rápidos, levianamente e mal fazendo barulho. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam na luz da lua e voavam agitadamente. O frio batia no rosto, mas isso não a abalava, sua expressão, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos, parecia decidida e com uma pontada de raiva.

Chegando à entrada, era avistado um dos guardas de pé, ao lado do grande portão. "Onde está o outro?" Pensava a ninja, afinal eram sempre dois que ficavam no posto de vigia. Mas como não tinha tempo a perder, continuou o plano.

Ino fez silenciosamente algumas formas com as mãos e usou seu jutsu da mente. Fez o guarda correr até as árvores longes da entrada e voltou ao corpo, que voltou ao normal e foi rápida mas cautelosamente saindo de Konohagakure.

Mas, após alguns 20 metros passado da entrada, seu corpo simplesmente estacou. Ela não tinha movimento nenhum.

- Por que? - Era aquela voz familiar. Shikamaru.

- Apenas me deixe. Eu **preciso** ir. - Ela fechou os olhos. Ele era a última pessoa com quem gostaria de conversar. Shikamaru sempre conseguiu convencê-la do contrário quando ele achava as decisões dela incompetentes.

- Então deixarei. - Como? Ela realmente havia ouvido isso? - Mas não me dê problemas, Ino. Volte antes do amanhecer.

A sombra que ligava os dois foi se dissipando, então a loira se virou para Shikamaru, dando aquele sorriso de abalar multidões, cheio de beleza e afeto.

- Eu voltarei. - Os olhos se encheram de água mas ela não hesitou. Deu as costas ao amigo também sorridente e saiu rapidamente.

Ela continuava correndo e chorando, parecia que as lágrimas nunca acabavam. Ela traiu Konoha, traiu seus amigos e traiu a Hokage. Traiu seu pai, seu grupo e todos que moravam ali. Mas eles realmente eram seus amigos? Tão falsos, a achavam descartável e nem mesmo se importavam com ela. Era o que devia ser feito, sair dali para não atrasar mais a vida dos outros, já que era sempre o estorvo para tudo.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Já era quase manhã quando Ino resolveu descansar, suas pernas estavam doloridas e seu coração, pesado demais. Era muita coisa pra um dia só. Largou sua mochila ao lado de uma árvore e sentou escorada na mesma, estava tão cansada que nem se deu ao trabalho de estender um colchonete ou coisa parecida. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, e mais uma vez com os olhos marejados em lágrimas, desejou que tudo mudasse.

E quem sabe mudaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tá, minha fic sem nexo e tal, mas eu vou postar logo o segundo capítulo e vai ficar tuuudo beeem. AEUHUAEHAE Sério, tô muito irritada pq não tem muita fic DeidaraxIno tá? u_ú JURA

Então vou tentar fazer uma não tão ruim.

Bjão pra vocês que ainda se prestam pra ler essas coisas que eu escrevo.

:*


	2. Sua arte é uma droga

Um homem de cabelos dourados fazia com as mãos e as bocas presentes nelas uma pequena escultura de argila, que parecia não agradar o artista.

- Kuso! - O loiro jogou a pequena peça num lado da mesa e pôs os dedos nas têmporas, tentando se acalmar para não falar "Katsu" e explodir toda a organização Akatsuki.

Toda sua criatividade havia se esvaído. Já eram dias e dias sem uma escultura que prestasse. "Preciso achar inspiração." Pensou ele. Era só o que pensava, mas ele agiu dessa vez.

E assim Deidara saiu, para quem sabe matar um ou dois pelo caminho.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Aonde vai, Deidara senpai? - Tobi perguntava enquanto Deidara passava pela sala em direção à saida.

- Dar uma olhada nos arredores. Quem sabe eu tenha um pouco de diversão até a manhã, un?

- Tudo bem. Tobi é um bom garoto, então vai ir dormir. Até mais, senpai! - O mascarado fez um aceno com a mão e se retirou do local.

- Kai! - Dita a palavra, a ilusão que protegia a entrada se desfez e Deidara saiu.

Antes de qualquer coisa, ele viu algo que parecia ter luz própria perto de uma das tantas árvores ali na frente. Seus pés foram pisando na grama molhada do sereno da noite, de encontro à aquele brilho que logo se revelou ser uma garota adormecida.

"Uma Garota?"

Ela tinha mesmo coragem para ficar ali sozinha aquelas horas da madrugada.

A luz da lua, que estava quase sumindo, batia nos longos cabelos loiros, que pareciam ter luz própria. A pele alva era linda à luz do luar e suas feições eram perfeitamente simétricas. **Ela era linda.**

Deidara estava espantado: nunca havia visto beleza igual, nem mesmo em Itachi. Ela parecia um retrato, daqueles que se a gente tocasse, podia **sentir**.

Então ele se aproximou mais da tal "bela adormecida" e se agachou em frente dela. Segurou delicadamente o rosto perfeito da menina banhado pelo luar, vislumbrando um pouco mais de sua beleza.

Foi quando o mar encontrou o oceano. Ela abrira seus olhos lentamente.

E com um grito, o oceano socou o mar.

- Ai, ai! - Deidara gemeu, passando a mão no rosto onde estava uma marca vermelha de um punho.

- Qu-Quem é você? - Ino estava extremamente assustada, imagine o susto de acordar com alguém a olhando?

Deidara pigarreou e virou o olhar para o lado, emburrado.

- E-Essa capa... - Tudo começou a fazer sentido. - Você é... - Ela fitou ao fundo uma grande rocha com uma entrada. - Eu não acredito...!

Ela tapou a boca com a mão. Ele era da akatsuki! Todos eles estavam por ali, provavelmente. Ela havia achado o esconderijo do inimigo! Mas o que fazer? Ela era fraca demais sozinha contra todos eles. E o que queria o loiro com ela momentos atrás?

- É, eu sou. E você não deveria ter visto o que viu.

Ino gelou, era o fim. Ah, será que teria sido mesmo uma boa ideia sair de Konoha? Para terminar assim?

Num rápido movimento, Deidara se aproximiou da kunoichi, aplicando-lhe um soco poderoso no estômago, que a fez desmaiar. Os olhos arregalados colados nos do loiro, viram o sorriso maroto nos lábios do rapaz.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

A escuridão da noite começou a se dissipar com a luz morna do sol. O mesmo sol que iluminava um homem de capa preta que segurava protetoralmente uma linda garota desmaiada.

Deidara levou-a cuidadosamente para os aposentos da akatsuki, qual será sua ideia?


	3. Sedução e Loucura

Ino acordou lentamente, com a luz do sol batendo no rosto. Mas era mesmo a luz do sol? Parecia pequena demais aos olhos um pouco adormecidos dela. Quando ela realmente abriu os olhos, viu que não se tratava exatamente da luz solar. E sim de uma fresta estranha que ficava no teto, e incidia em seus olhos.

- "Poxa, onde eu fui parar?" - pensava ela, enquanto levantava lentamente, acordando. Foi quando parou e sentiu uma dor extrema no seu abdome e levou suas mãos até ele. - "Ah não!"

As lembranças vieram rápidas demais. O susto, a imagem do loiro com olhos cor de água e... a força com que soqueou o seu estômago. Ela estava presa.

- "Por que ele não me matou? Vou ser uma maneira de ele saber sobre a nossa vila?" - O pânico se instalou no corpo e suas mãos tremiam sem parar. Só de pensar em se tornar a "traidora de Konoha", ela já se sentia suja e se arrependia de ter fugido de lá. Mas agora era tarde...

Depois desses pensamentos, só uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça: **o suicídio**.

Pegou uma kunai escondida em sua perna e pôs em seu pulso. Pressionou trêmula, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo... Até que a pedra que trancava o "quarto" se abriu em um rompante, mas sem barulho. Via-se um vulto claro pela luz que vinha do cômodo seguinte. Era ele.

- Pensando em se matar? - transferiu essas palavras com descaso.

- Sim, seu idiota! Não vou dar pista nenhuma sobre a minha vila! - ele entrou e fechou a porta.

Seu movimento foi rápido demais, ela só sentiu quando ele estava tão perto que podia tocá-la. E assim o fez.

- Seja boazinha e me conte tudo, un? - Pegou no queixo dela e com a outra mão, afastou a kunai do pulso,a atirando longe.

Ino não sabia se seria páreo para ele. Só tentava enxergar ele no escuro... O que era bem difícil. Ela não queria morrer, então resolveu ser passiva e deixar passar, ficando quieta. Mas Deidara nunca aceitaria isso...

- Vamos, fale comigo! Parece saber responder à altura, não é loirinha violenta?

- Cala essa sua boca...! - Ino cuspiu na face de Deidara, que a largou e soltou um gemido de raiva amedrontador... Ela correu para o outro lado daquela espécie de caverna, sabendo que ficar quieta já não ia adiantar, ainda mais com o perfil dela...

- Sa-sai de perto de mim! - Ino pegou a kunai a pouco jogada longe, que por sorte tateou no chão. A apontava para o vulto que parecia ser o ninja. Naquela escuridão, nada era muito certo.

Dessa vez ela teve medo. Deidara avançou na kunoichi, como um trovão. Pegou-a pelo pescoço e a levantou na parede, arrastando forte as costas de Ino na pedra áspera, até poder ver os seus olhos. Ino revidou, e cravou a kunai no peito do ninja, perto do ombro, onde não pegasse nenhuma parte vital.

Foi assustador. Ele não soltou ruído algum. Somente tirou a kunai com a outra mão e puxou o rabo de cavalo loiro de Ino, fazendo-a olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, que eram refletidos por aquela fresta do teto.

- Não repita estes atos se não quiser morrer, menina. Você é tão insignificante que poderia te matar agora... - Ele se aproximou do pescoço dela e sussurrou no ouvido de Ino - … mas quero aproveitar mais um pouco. Sinta-se a vontade para pensar se me conta o que eu quero saber, ou se o que quer mesmo é morrer como uma inútil.

Ele a jogou longe e abriu a rocha tão rápido como fechou, deixando-a ali, sozinha e machucada. Ela tinha as costas arranhadas por aquela rocha áspera e a cabeça doendo pelas puxadas de cabelo e as quedas no chão... sem falar no soco estomacal que recebeu horas atrás. Ela estava exausta.

Nem levantou... ficou ali mesmo. Deitada, chorando. Não sabia se estava sangrando ou o que, só pensava. E a dor continuou, até que ela não teve mais forças para ficar acordada. Desmaiou.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Deidara repousava na sua cadeira. Era era tarde da noite e ele ainda pensava o porque de tê-la trancado no seu quarto. Só por que era bonita? Quis adonar-se dela como se adona de um pássaro, pondo-o na gaiola? Não sabia. Ela poderia ser uma boa comunicadora e ser uma isca para adentrar a vila da folha... mas antes de usá-la para esses fins, ele tinha um intuito: **o de reavivar sua criatividade**.

Adentrou novamente no aposento onde a loira se encontrava, cuidadosamente, para ver se tinha acordado. Ela estava deitada ainda no chão frio, com o rosto úmido, aparentemente por causa de lágrimas intermináveis. Tinha as roupas amarrotadas e uma posição fetal, quem sabe pelo frio que sentia. Deidara pegou-a gentilmente no colo e pôs a menina num sofá de seu quarto, onde ela simplesmente se aconchegou, sem se acordar.

Era estranho. Sua arte de nada tinha a ver com uma loira voluptuosa, mas era ela quem dava a vontade de fazer outras modelagens... Ele havia voltado a sentir prazer com a arte. Sentou-se na escrivaninha em frente ao sofá e começou a fazer suas esculturas. Mas agora não eram pássaros ou aranhas... as únicas coisas que ela conseguia fazê-lo lembrar eram **rosas**. Flores, de todos os tipos. E assim ele foi fazendo, flores. Ao seu jeito, mas ainda assim eram flores.

Um pouco cansado de fazer aquilo tudo, Deidara pôs-se a olhar a figura delineada à sua frente. Um corpo bonito, rosto delicado, cabelos lisos e sedosos, altura perfeita... Se pudesse dizer, ela era um** demônio** lindo. - "Impetuosa e indecente... un." - Deidara levantou e foi em direção de Ino.

A pele quente dela chamava pelo seu toque. Ele queria cobri-la porque via o frio dela, mas não era do seu feitio. Por que isso agora?

Um pouco de aproximação foi o suficiente... Para a loira agir impensadamente. Ela estava acordada!

- O-oe! - Deidara viu a movimentação e tentou se escapar do soco que vinha em velocidade supersônica... O soco passou ao lado da face alva do homem, que segurou a próxima mão pesada que vinha em sua direção.

- O que você...*cof cof* … estava fazendo, seu desgraçado? - Os olhos dela mal abriam. Ino estava doente e mal tinha forças... Suas ultimas foram gastas com aqueles socos falhados.

- Usando um pouco da sua beleza, kunoichi de Konoha... Posso usá-la mais um pouco? - Deidara inspirou profundamente o aroma de flores do pescoço de Ino, fazendo a cabeça dela pender para trás e instintivamente, pôr suas mãos no peito musculoso do loiro.

- "Ei, pera aí? O que eu estou fazendo?" - Ino não tinha mais movimento próprio, quem sabe pelo corpo doente ou pelo simples poder de toque de Deidara. A aflição de estar num lugar proibido e perigoso com um homem que vinha a seduzindo mesmo sem querer gerava um desejo que Ino sempre quis... nos seu sonhos mais estranhos.

- É melhor você parar! Meu namorado vai vir me salvar e...

Após pronunciar tais palavras, Ino percebeu que não tinha mais namorado. Relembrou da cena que fez no festival em Konoha, das palavras duras que disse para todos e como foi rude. Ela não tinha mais ninguém.

Então ela se rendeu ao que quer que fosse o seu destino.

- Não me importo nada com o seu namorado... Se você ainda está aqui, é porque ninguém quis vir buscá-la, loirinha.

Ouvindo isso, ela decidiu por um plano em prática... o qual passou por sua cabeça em milésimos de segundos.

Não mais que de repente, Ino segurou nos cabelos longos de Deidara e o beijou, decidida. Os longos cabelos soltos se metiam em meio a línguas, e mãos pesadas rodeavam o corpo da kunoichi. Ele pareceu gostar.

Após o beijo quente trocado, Deidara se impôs.

- Eu não sou seu namorado, querida.

- Que seja... desligue as luzes!

**~x~**

Qual vai ser o plano de Ino? Deidara vai cair? O que acontecerá depois dessa ação inesperada da loira?

**~x~**

**Geeente! Que demora né?**

**Desculpe muuito mesmo por tudo...**

**Pelo que vi, minha outra fanfic, "casamento de uns, relacionamento de outros" vai demorar pra ser atualizada. Minha memória ficou extremamente fraca em relação a Naruto e não tenho mais visto muito o Anime, parece que isso afetou bastante a minha criatividade. Mas eu prometo que vou atualizar, não importa o quanto demore :/**

**Obrigado mais uma vez por toda a paciência de vocês para ler a minha fanfic. Espero que fique à altura do desejo de vocês! ^^**

**Um beijão! :***


End file.
